


Let's Make This Night Last Forever

by spaceprincessem



Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, First Date, General fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 03:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21246545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceprincessem/pseuds/spaceprincessem
Summary: In the wake of all of the stress and heaviness in the tower the Titans find themselves with a free evening. Rachel and Gar miraculously convince Dick to ask Kory on a date. Dick realizes he hasn't been on a date in forever, but Kory had a knack for making everything easy, maybe that's why he liked her so much.DickKory cuteness to counter all of the angst in Titans season 2. Also, Dick reacts to finding out Kory is actual royalty.





	Let's Make This Night Last Forever

**Author's Note:**

> "When you smile, I melt inside  
I'm not worthy for a minute of your time"

“So,” Rachel said as she plopped down next to Dick on his bed, disrupting him from his reading, “Gar and I were thinking…”

Dick immediately put his book, giving both teens a knowing look. Whatever they were planning he knew he wasn’t going to like it. “Yes?” He asked, his voice already full of skepticism.

Rachel looked up at Gar, who quickly nodded his head, taking over the proposition. “Uh, most of the other adults are busy tonight and there hasn’t been any crime recently, so we were thinking-“

“We are not throwing a house party.” Dick said as he stood, setting his book down on his nightstand, a note of finality in his voice. He could only imagine the kind of trouble a party could cause, especially if Jason brought out his hidden stash of alcohol.

“Nice try.” Rachel said from the bed with a laugh. “But not what we were thinking.” 

Dick regarded both teenagers with narrowed eyes for a moment. This had to be a trap and he needed to figure out what was in it for them. “Then what were you thinking?”

“We think…” Gar started again before he awkwardly looked at Rachel for help.

“We think you should take Kory on a date.” Rachel stated matter-of-factly, looking directly into Dick’s eyes.

Dick felt his jaw drop slightly and he could hear himself start several sentences for them only to die after one word. Rachel and Gar watched him with amused smiles, which only served to fluster him more. Dick took a deep breath, finally gathering himself before he said, “I’m not going to ask Kory on a date.”

“Why not?” Rachel asked as she shot up from the bed, her tone full of offense at Dick’s rejection to their brilliant idea.

“I-we-“ Dick couldn’t come up with a good explanation off the top of his head. He couldn’t really say dating wasn’t allowed since Hank and Dawn were together (not to mention his past relationship with Dawn) and explaining that he didn’t like Kory in that way would be a complete lie and they knew it. 

“You like her and she likes you.” Gar supplied with a small shrug of his shoulders when Dick couldn’t come up with a proper reason not to.

Dick shook his head. “It’s not that simple.”

Rachel rolled her eyes. “Yes, actually it is.”

Dick ran his hand over his face. These kids were going to be the death of him. He hadn’t been on a date in years. How the hell was he just supposed to jump back into a relationship after all this time? While he and Kory were definitely flirty and had done things in the past they had never really defined or even talked about what they were. She always had his back and he would do anything for her. When she had returned to the tower when they were in the middle of a crisis she was like a lifeline Dick didn’t realize he needed. Things had just been so crazy around the tower there had never been time to have a real conversation about being something other than partners and friends. Dick realized he’d rather face Deathstroke again than ask Kory out.

“What if she’s already hanging out with Donna?” Dick asked after a moment. Rachel and Gar grinned at each other and Dick had this sinking feeling that Kory would be very free for the evening.

“Donna insisted that she had to run errands all on her own?” Gar said.

“You two planned this with her, didn’t you?” Dick asked with an exasperated sigh. 

Rachel patted him on the shoulder. “You’re a true detective, Dick Grayson.”

Dick only rolled his eyes in response. He had a feeling he wouldn’t be left alone until he at least tried to ask Kory out for the evening. The thought of getting to spend time with her, just the two of them made his heart flutter. He realized the only times they had ever really been alone were motel bedrooms. Maybe, for just one night, he could relax and get to know her better. 

“Fine.” Dick said causing both teenagers to cheer. “Where is she?” Both Rachel and Gar grabbed his arms and began to drag him out into the hallway. 

“In the living room, playing video games with everyone.” Gar said as they dragged Dick in that direction.

He could hear shouts of teenagers from the living room combined with the sound of Mario Kart in the background. His initial nerves of asking Kory out melted when he spotted her on the couch, next to Rose. She was concentration on the television, teasing Jason about being too slow, who only fired back with his own banter. Conner and Rose also held controllers and Dick watched them, a smile falling over his lips. 

“Eat my shell, Rose!” Jason yelled as he got to his feet, the end of the race in sight.

Three karts passed over the finish line, leaving Rose in first, Jason in second, and Kory in third. Moments later Conner’s car pulled into seventh place and he was beaming at all of them.

“Hey, I’m getting better!” He said as he watched his character fist pump from the television.

“You are.” Kory said, giving him a smile.

“Rose cheated!” Jason said with a scowl as he crossed his arms over his chest.

“Don’t be jealous cause I’m better bird boy.” Rose teased. 

Rachel cleared her throat and everyone turned to look at the group. Dick felt his neck go hot as Kory’s green eyes found brown ones. He was suddenly very aware that everyone was looking at both of them. 

“Gar, take over for me?” Kory asked as she got up from the couch, handing Gar her controller. 

“Look who came out of his room.” Jason teased as he leaned down and grabbed his beer, taking a sip of it. “Ready for an ass kicking video game style?”

Dick laughed. “I’ll have to pass for now, maybe next time.”

Jason just shrugged his shoulders as a new race started. Dick was thankful that most of their attention had been pulled away from him and Kory. He turned to the woman in question, his breath catching in his throat. He felt he would never get used to how beautiful she was. Otherworldly, Dick thought ironically.

“I didn’t know you were so good.” He said with an amused expression.

“Oh, this is the only game I’m good at.” Kory said as she pointed to the television. “For the sake of my reputation do not ask Gar about my other video game experiences.” This earned a cheeky wink from Gar before he turned back to the video game. 

Dick laughed. “Don’t worry, your secret’s safe with me.” Silence feel between them as they both watched the teenagers with amusement . Dick caught Rachel’s eye and she gave him a look that clearly told him to get a move on. Dick cleared his throat, catching Kory’s attention. “Your evening plans aren’t swamped by playing video games with teenagers all night, are they?”

Kory’s face broke out into a knowing smile. “Dick Grayson, are you asking me out on a date?”

Dick rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, his cheeks flushing slightly. “Yes, if you would like to go on one, that is.”

“I would enjoy that.” She said.

Dick felt his heart soar and he tried not to smile too much like an idiot, but his eyes softened as he bit his lip.

“What are we supposed to do for dinner?” Rose asked from the couch.

“Something healthy.” Dick responded.

“I’ll order pizza.” Kory said as she pulled out her phone, causing the teenagers to cheer and Dick to roll his eyes. “I’ll just grab my jacket and we can go.” 

“You always get to be the fun parent!” Dick called after her as she disappeared down the hallway. He shook his head, still smiling, but when he looked up he saw five smirking faces staring back at him. “What?”

“Doth my ears deceive me?” Jason asked as he cupped his hand to his ear. “Dick Grayson has a date?”

“Don’t think you get to slack off all night.” Dick said as he stuffed his hands in his pockets. “After dinner I want you all in the training room for at least an hour.” There was a general groan so Dick added, “I’ll make sure to check that you’re in there while I’m out.”

“Spying while out on your date?” Rose asked in a sarcastic tone.

“How un-romantic of you.” Jason added. 

Dick frowned, opening his mouth to reply when Kory returned. “Pizza should be here in twenty minutes and money is on the counter.” She said as she threw her leather jacket on. “Be good and Jason do not get anyone drunk.” She said, giving him a pointed look.

“Roger that.” Jason said with an impish grin and a wink.

“Have fun you two.” Rachel said, her smile wide and bright as they waved goodbye to the older titans. 

“So, where are we going?” Kory asked as she turned to Dick in the elevator. She had been pleasantly surprised by his invitation, but had a feeling that he had gotten a little push from two very nosy teenagers and one Amazonian warrior. 

Dick’s frown only deepened. Everything had happened so fast he had not even come up with an idea. He knew he didn’t want to take her to the same places he and Dawn had been to together. This was a new relationship and it deserved new memories. Dick shook his head, his smile retuning. “No idea, honestly. I guess we’ll just have to wing it.”

Kory laughed. “Men,” she said with a shake of her head, “you’re all the same no matter what planet you’re on.”

Dick chuckled. At least it was a nice night and walking outside was pleasant. He knew the beach wasn’t too far away and the pier had lots of fun activities and one of his favorite food trucks. “Do they have dating on Tameran?” Dick asked as they walked, intrigued about her home world. They hadn’t had much time to talk about things like that and now that the opportunity presented itself Dick wanted to know everything about her. 

Kory pressed her lips together, thinking. “Sort of.” She answered, catching his eye. “Unfortunately, you’re only permitted to be with people within your own class.”

Dick eyed her mischievously. “Are you saying you snuck around with Tameranian elites or royals?” He asked. He could imagine a teenage Kory sneaking around and stealing kisses from people that she shouldn’t have been with.

Kory half laughed. “More like they were sneaking around with me.” She murmured, not looking at Dick.

Dick stopped, mid step, blinking at her in confusion as he realized the implication of her words. “What?”

Kory played with the rings on her finger as she turned to face him, a wry smile on her face. “On my planet I am second in line for the throne.”

Dick just stared at her, not sure if he had properly heard her words. He tried to wrap his brain around it, but his mind seemed to be moving slower than normal. “If you’re second in line for the throne, then that means…”

“That I am a princess, yes.” Kory finished for him, her face unreadable. 

A princess. A space princess. A space, warrior princess. Dick felt weak at the knees and he grabbed onto a lamppost to steady himself. He had slept with, was on a date with, and very much had feelings for Tameranian royalty. 

“Dick?” Kory asked with concern, laying a hand on his arm. “Are you okay?”

Dick laughed as he ran his hand over his face. “Should I call you, your highness?” He asked earning a playful smack on the arm.

“Please don’t.” She said as they continued walking. “That’s one of the reasons I like Earth so much. No one treats me different.”

“Is being a princess not all it’s cracked up to be?” He asked, lifting his eyebrow in curiosity.

Kory’s smile fell slightly and she started messing with the ring on her finger, her nervous habit. “People tell you how to dress, where to go, who to marry.”

Dick felt his heart sink a little. Their relationship was already complicated enough, but now, finding out she was a princess with a duty to her planet? The date almost seemed pointless. Who was he in comparison to royalty?

“I know what you’re thinking.” Kory said as she eyed him suspiciously, catching his eye. 

“And what’s that?” He asked, slightly amused. She was always so good at reading him, understanding him better than anyone ever could. 

“Here I get to choose who I want to be with.” She stated matter-of-factly. “I’ve never really met anyone like you.”

Dick blushed. He always thought of himself as ordinary, someone not worthy of most people’s time. He was a little broken and not sure of where he was going, and yet, she was still here, smiling by his side. He cleared his throat pointing to the pier just ahead of them. “There’s a good taco truck just past the beach.”

“I like tacos.” Kory responded. She reached out, taking his hand in her own, their fingers lacing together, and led the way. 

Everything with Kory was so easy. They had bought their tacos and found a bench over looking the ocean where the sun was just beginning to set. They sat and talked about anything and everything. Kory told him stories about her home planet and some of the mischief she had caused while he, in turn, told her some of his own encounters with trouble. Dick could feel a weight lift off of his chest. This had been the hardest he had laughed and the most fun he had in a long time. He almost forgot what it was like to be a carefree, young adult. Kory laughed as she smeared a dollop of sour cream on Dick’s nose, before she jumped to her feet, taking off for the water.

“I hope you have super speed.” Dick called as he raced after her.

Kory could feel her side aching from laughter as her feet splashed through the cool water, Dick not far behind her. His arms wrapped around her and soon they were crashing into the sand, the waves washing over them. Their laughter only increased as the cold water soaked them, but neither cared. They moved just out of reach of the harsh waves, half buried in the sand. The sun was dipping further into the horizon and the sky was blazing with reds, oranges, yellows, and pinks. Kory hovered over Dick and he felt his breath catch in his throat seeing how beautiful she looked against the evening sky. Kory brushed a wet, lock of hair out of Dick’s face, leaning closer, eyes falling to his lips.

“I like when you smile.” She said. “It can light up a room.”

Dick brought a hand up to her cheek. Despite the coolness of the water and the evening she was warm and he could feel the fire radiate throughout his entire body. He was terrible at expressing his feelings, even more so after everything that had happened with the old Titans. He was so scared of people leaving and he didn’t know what he would do if she left too. 

As if reading his mind yet again, Kory smiled, “I’m not going anywhere.”

Dick pulled her close, their lips finding each other. He hoped she could understand how he felt in the way that he kissed her. He felt a moan escape his lips as her hips grinded into him, pushing him further into the sand. In the back of his mind he knew this was a public beach and they had been lucky there were no evening goers passing by. The last thing he needed was a ticket for public indecency. Jason and Hank would never let him hear the end of it. 

“Maybe we should go back to the tower.” Dick finally managed to get out as her lips moved down his collarbone. Kory’s eyebrow cocked mischievously, only making her that much more sexier, but moved to help him stand up. Dick regretted the comment as his body ached to be close to hers again. They started walking back along the beach before Dick spotted a closed lifeguard station sitting just out of sight of anyone walking by. “Or…”

Kory broke out into a grin and he grabbed her hand, both of them running to get inside. When they returned to the tower their clothes had just begun to dry. They discovered five sleeping teenagers piled in the living room while the end credits of a movie rolled over the television screen. 

“Should we wake them and put them to bed?” Kory asked as she began to gather up empty pizza boxes and pop cans.

“Nah,” Dick said as he laid a blanket over Jason and Gar, both of who were snoring softly, “let them sleep.” Dick felt a shiver run down his spine and he felt a warm hand fall on the small of his back.

“Cold?” Kory asked.

Dick nodded. “Nothing a hot shower can’t fix.” He looked down at the sleeping teenagers before meeting Kory’s eyes again. The look on her face told him she was thinking the same thing he was. “Want to join?”

Kory leaned over, kissing him before her teeth gently pulled on his lower lip. She smiled, turning down the hallway, her shirt coming over her head as she disappeared into his room. Dick only grinned as he ran after, eager to get her back in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Blink-182's "First Date" came on the radio and I felt like we all deserved a break from the angst. So I just came up with this adorable fic because we all know Rachel and Gar are DickKory stans. I have a weakness for everyone teasing Dick about his crush cause it makes him so flustered haha. Let me know your thoughts and thanks for reading!


End file.
